Lost
by Nexadi
Summary: Elle était de patrouille ce soir là, lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'ouvrir le passage. Entre les 2 mondes, une faille avait été ouverte. On peut dire qu'elle s'était simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Cette nuit là, sa vie fut bouleversée, à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

En plissant bien les yeux on pouvait distinguer la mer. Elle semblait confondue avec le ciel tant son bleu était clair. Le vent chaud soulevait le sable et agitait les feuilles chétives de quelques arbres. Le soleil brûlait les yeux et les animaux se tapissaient à l'ombre, attendant le déclin de la chaleur. Le désert s'étendait du bord de mer jusqu'au milieu du territoire de la Mauritanie.

En se retournant, Emmy pouvait contempler le campement. Il semblait minuscule et mesurait à peine la taille de sa paume. Les tentes de toiles solides plantées çà et là, les véhicules parqués sur le côté et les officiers prenant leur pause. Tout paraissait si calme, si tranquille.

Elle fit un, deux puis trois pas avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle retroussa son pantalon jusqu'au genou, posa son lourd sac à dos et enleva ses rangers. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient avec le vent et ses yeux, protégés par ses lunettes aviateurs, scrutaient l'horizon. Le soleil déclinait paresseusement jusqu'à disparaître derrière les montagnes à l'ouest. La température baissa subitement et de violents frissons secouèrent le corps d'Emmy sans qu'elle ni fasse guère attention. Depuis sept mois qu'elle était dans le désert les changements brusques de température la laissaient de marbre. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua 20:36. Son tour de garde se terminait dans moins de vingt minutes. Elle se prit à rêver d'une bonne douche pour enlever le sable de ses cheveux et d'un lit confortable.

Au loin, une lumière attira son attention. Elle ne provenait ni du campement ni d'un éclaireur en vadrouille, elle en était sure. En regardant bien, la lumière prenait une étrange teinte bleutée. Elle se leva précipitamment et son arme teinta contre la boucle de sa ceinture. Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers la lueur. Elle ne devrait pas abandonner son poste de sentinelle mais depuis plusieurs semaines, aucun signe des terroristes cachés dans les montagnes. Le régiment commençait à penser que la guerre était belle et bien finie. Emmy aurait aimé être aussi optimiste. Mais elle s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil.

Elle rechaussa rapidement ses chaussures et attrapa ses affaires. Elle courut a petites foulées pendant dix minutes jusqu'à un promontoire rocheux qui dominait d'une dizaine de mètres la plaine. Elle grimpa silencieusement jusqu'au sommet et risqua un coup d'œil. D'où elle était, personne ne pouvait la voir. Pile en dessous d'elle, brûlait un petit feu et autour trois hommes habillés de noir buvaient une liquide brun dans des coupes dorées. Un cheval s'abreuvait dans un seau à coté d'eux, attaché à un arbre. Du feu, émanait une lueur bleuâtre à la limite du vert. Les hommes avalaient une gorgée de liquide puis psalmodiaient quelque chose en rythme mais seul un murmure angoissant parvenait aux oreilles d'Emmy. Loin d'avoir peur elle sortit de son sac un magnétophone sophistiqué et l'alluma. Elle voulait enregistrer leurs voix pour les réécouter, au calme sous sa tente.

Un des hommes se mit soudainement à hurler. Il se tenait le cou comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'étrangler. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens en se griffant furieusement le cou. Le feu mesurait à présent deux mètres de haut et sa lumière s'intensifia. Le visage du malheureux vira au rouge puis au violet foncé. Il s'effondra au sol sans que les autres ne cessent de murmurer, pas le moins du monde perturbés par la mort soudaine de leur compagnon.

* * *

Emmy avait mal aux coudes. Les deux hommes ne bougeaient plus depuis dix bonnes minutes et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Ils étaient immobiles et leur chant macabre avait pris fin. Pourtant il paraissait inachevé, comme si il manquait une partie.

Un homme se leva et s'approcha du brasier. Le feu éclaira son visage d'une lumière dansante, révélant une face monstrueuse. Il avait de petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des sourcils épais, le menton proéminent et tout le visage dévoré par des cicatrices larges comme un doigt.

\- C'est l'heure, dit-il.

Sa voix était gutturale et grave à l'extrême. Emmy se pencha en avant et tendit l'oreille, intéressée.

Lentement, il sortit une main des replis de son habit et la plongea dans le feu. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour retenir un cri de souffrance. Puis il se détendit et retira sa main des flammes. Elle était intacte. La peau de sa paume aurait du être couverte de cloques mais elle semblait aussi saine que celle de n'importe qui. L'autre, toujours assis par terre, commença à rire

Emmy lâcha une exclamation de surprise et les hommes se retournèrent à l'unisson. Elle roula sur le côté jusqu'à un rocher afin de se cacher derrière précipitamment. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son souffle était sifflant. Elle était sure qu'ils l'avaient vue. Ils paraissaient dangereux aussi elle porta sa main à son arme et la mis d'un mouvement fluide du bras sur son épaule. Elle calma sa respiration, enleva le cran de sécurité d'un geste expert et plia les genoux, prête à sortir de sa cachette de fortune. D'un bond agile elle se percha sur le bout du promontoire et balaya la plaine de yeux. Le cheval ainsi que le cadavre étaient toujours là mais les autres avaient disparu. Le vent soufflait fort et avait effacé les éventuels traces de pas sur le sable.

Elle arma son M16 et descendit doucement sur le flanc du bloc de pierre. Elle marchait silencieusement, les yeux braqués devant elle. Plus elle s'approchait du feu plus la température baissait, paradoxalement. Elle frissonna, pas de froid, comme si tout son corps lui criait de fuir. Elle continua cependant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres du campement.

Là, elle s'accroupit et écouta. Au début, elle ne perçu que le bruissement de vent, puis, peu à peu, elle entendit des bruits de respirations provenant d'une cavité sous le promontoire.

Lentement et aussi souplement qu'un chat, elle fléchit ses jambes et bondit au-devant des hommes étranges, son fusil brandi devant elle. Mais la grotte était vide. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir une masse noire lui fondre dessus. L'homme était rapide et d'un coup de coude, il la cueillit dans le creux du ventre. L'air fut expulsé des poumons de la jeune femme qui accusa le coup. Son assaillant tenta de lui projeter le talon dans les côtes mais elle fut plus rapide et se baissa. Avec une dextérité que seules des années d'entrainement peuvent apporter, elle attrapa son M16, visa en une demie seconde et tira une balle entre les deux yeux de l'homme. Du sang jaillit au niveau de l'impact de la balle et il s'effondra, mort.

Sans un regard pour la dépouille encore chaude, elle partit à la recherche du deuxième homme. Elle le trouva prostré devant le feu à murmurer des mots dans une langue inconnue aux sonorités exotiques. Une capuche épaisse était rabattue sur sa tête. Puis il releva le visage vers Emmy. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs et sa peau parcheminés et froissée. Il tendit un bras maigre vers elle et souffla quelque chose en souriant, révélant des dents jaunies.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Emmy sentit tout son corps attiré vers le feu. Elle essaya de résister mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses pieds avançaient tous seuls, avançant inexorablement vers le brasier.

Le vieil homme riait.

Le feu était proche.

Emmy commençait à avoir peur.

Elle cria.

Elle plongea dans le feu.

Une immense douleur traversa son corps entier. Le moindre de ses nerfs semblait aussi chaud que de la lave. Son crane allait exploser tellement la pression était intense.

Elle tomba le nez dans la terre. La douleur insoutenable qui irradiait son corps quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu. Elle leva les yeux.

Elle n'était plus dans le désert mais dans une forêt humide, entourée d'arbres aux troncs noueux et anciens.

 **Si l'histoire vous intéresse, dites le moi dans les review! c'est ma première fiction sur ce site alors si jamais vous avez des corrections à apporter, je serais ravie de la savoir !**

 **Bisous a tous, à bientôt pour le chapitre 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'essaie de publier un chapitre tous les week-ends mais je ne vous promets rien. Je fais mon maximum pour publier à temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Emmy se trouvait au milieu d'une petite clairière. Les herbes jaunies montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse et des chênes centenaires se tenaient à l'orée de la forêt. Le ciel étaient nuageux et la température glaciale. Un vent violent secouait les cimes des arbres.

Elle avait mal à la tête et au bas du dos. Elle était retombée sur son sac qui avait amorti la chute. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées autour d'elle et son arme légèrement cabossée au niveau de la crosse.

D'abord elle se demanda où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait rien, et logiquement elle devrait être au beau milieu du désert. Pourtant le sable brulant avait laissé place à de la terre humide et froide. Le soleil avais disparut derrière une épaisse chape de nuages gris et la température avait chuté d'au moins trente degrés.

Emmy ne comprenait plus rien. Ses tempes étaient douloureuses tant elle réfléchissait. Mais son esprit rationnel ne trouva aucune réponse satisfaisante. Une angoisse sourde naquit dans ses entrailles et elle ferma les paupières. Elle attendit une minute, assise au sol, en silence puis elle se leva. Elle avait les fesses mouillées et pleines d'humus mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle agissait de façon mécanique, sans vraiment penser. Elle défit l'ourlet de son pantalon et resserra vainement les pans de sa veste militaire contre sa poitrine. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'orée du bois et pénétra sous les arbres. Il faisait sombre: les feuilles épaisses empêchaient la lumière de passer.

Elle marcha plus de deux heures, sans croiser personne. Pas de sentiers, aucune trace de civilisation. Elle commençait à vraiment avoir peur. Elle était entrainée à faire face à n'importe quelle situation mais là c'était trop. Se faire manipuler pour un vieillard, plongé dans un feu vert, se réveiller sans aucune trace de brulure dans une forêt inconnue alors qu'une seconde plus tôt elle était au beau milieu du désert, c'était trop pour elle. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf et si elle ne parlait à personne dans les 10 minutes qui venaient elle allait exploser. En plus elle avait faim et soif.

Elle s'arrêta au pied d'un monticule de granit et souffla un peu. Elle sortit de la viande séchée de son sac ainsi qu'une gourde métallique. Il lui avait été donné par l'armée américaine lors de son premier jour de service, à elle ainsi qu'à tous les volontaires de la brigade des jeunes combattants. Le général Mac Geoffrin avait prononcé un discours ennuyeux puis leur avait serré la main à tous.

 _" Merci à tous. La nation entière salut votre courage et votre bravoure. La menace terroriste plane sur nous depuis trop longtemps. Grâce à vous, nous avons désormais une chance d'offrir la sécurité et la prospérité à nos familles. Aujourd'hui vous nous quittez tous, mais demain vous reviendrez en héros !"_

Avec ce sac, on pouvait survivre seul, dans n'importe quel milieu pendant au moins un mois. Il contenait tous le matériel nécessaire: trousse de secours, nourritures, eau et des armes à la pointe de la technologie. Il était doté d'un système permettant s'expulser l'air pour pouvoir y ranger un maximum de choses. Elle y avait glissé quelques affaires personnelles comme un album photo, son mp3 et son enceinte, un lecteur de DVD, quelques films, des livres, son téléphone et son ordinateur. Quand elle partait en patrouille, elle n'était jamais sûre de pouvoir rentrer au campement le soir et elle préférait avoir toutes ses affaires précieuses sur elle. À cause de tout cela il était très lourd mais Emmy avait l'habitude.

Elle dévora ses vivres en quelques secondes et repartit à la recherche de la civilisation. Plus elle marchait plus les arbres semblaient jeunes. Des cerfs, des sangliers et des écureuils fuyaient sur son passage et allaient se cacher dans les fourrés. Elle sourit; quand les animaux avaient peur de l'Homme à ce point, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être chassés et que donc des personnes vivaient dans les environs. Elle traversa une petite clairière, sauta par-dessus un ruisseau et déboucha sur une sorte de plateau herbeux qui se transformait en falaise au bout de cent mètres. De là, on pouvait voir à des kilomètres. Le vent était particulièrement violent et lui renvoyait ses longs cheveux à la figure. Elle s'approcha du précipice était scruta l'horizon. Au loin, un château se dressait. Il était noir et des immenses tours encadraient les remparts fortifiés. Entre elle et l'édifice, il y avait au moins vingt minutes de marche.

Elle marcha le long du précipice pendait une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il soit possible de descendre en rappel. Elle rangea son arme dans son sac, accrocha solidement une corde à un rocher et se noua l'extrémité a la taille. Elle scruta le sol, 30 mètres plus bas, pris son courage à deux mains et commença la descente.

Elle devait constamment rester vigilante, repérer les interstices où glisser ses pieds et garder ses bras en tension. Sinon c'était la chute et la mort. Et elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé avec ce foutu feu.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses bras tremblaient de fatigue et elle avait les mains en sang. Elle suçota distraitement ses phalanges meurtries, tout en observant le château. Des sentiers de terres battues portaient des portes pour filer vers le nord, le sud et l'est. Il était gigantesque et semblait issu d'une autre époque. Un château médiéval sans doute. A l'intérieur elle trouverait bien un office de tourisme qui la renseignerait et la ramènerait chez elle. Généralement, quand les gens voyaient son uniforme et ses décorations, ils faisaient ce qu'elle demandait sans trop discuter.

Elle repartit en courant, pressée d'arriver. Ses foulées étaient fluides, rapides et ses pieds semblaient ne pas toucher le sol. Elle filait à vive allure, sans regarder autour d'elle.

Emmy sourit. Elle avait toujours aimé courir. Courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, courir jusqu'à ce que ses poumons crient grâce, que ses jambes ne la portent plus. Voir le paysage défiler autour de soi. Sentir le vent sur son visage. Mais surtout être libre. Quand un idiot d'officier lui gueulait dessus pour un rien, elle se focalisait sur cette sensation de vitesse et elle se calmait doucement. Quand elle courrait, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux.

Trop vite à son gout elle arriva à destination. Elle n'avait croisé personne; ni touristes mitraillant tout et n'importe quoi avec leurs gros appareils photos, ni de voitures, ni même de cars touristiques. Le château ne se visitait peut être pas ou n'était pas très connu. Si c'était le cas, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas; il était magnifique. Fait dans une sorte de pierres grises à la limite du noir, il se dressait fièrement au milieu de plaine. Aux côtés des portes, pendaient des étendards représentants un loup la gueule ouverte. Ce qui la surprit le plus fit l'étonnante conservation du lieu et l'absence d'interphone ou de pancartes. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'engager vers l'entrée. De là, un léger brouhaha lui parvenait. Rassérénée, elle s'avança vers la cour du château.

Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la pétrifia sur place. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, habillés comme au moyen-âge trainaient dans une cour en terre battue, entourés par des cochons, des poules et des jeune garçons se battant avec des épées de bois. On aurait dit une reconstitution de livres d'histoire.

Une vois cria:

\- Poussez-vous !

Elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à contempler la scène. Sans se retourner elle murmura:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ic…

Puis elle se fit bousculer violement, reçut un coup à la tête et tomba au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Sa tête la lançait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un joueur de batterie faisait un solo dans son crâne. Elle était allongée sur un matelas à même le sol et une couverture qui la grattait atrocement la recouvrait toute entière. Malgré cela elle avait atrocement froid. Autour d'elle, le silence absolu. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé et combien de temps elle avait dormi. À en juger par sa faim de loup, au moins deux jours. Elle tenta de bouger les orteils mais cela provoqua une vague de douleur dans tout son corps. Elle gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. D'abord la lumière l'aveugla puis elle s'habitua lentement. Elle put distinguer le plafond assez bas de pierres soutenu par des poutres de bois sombre. Ressemblant tout son courage elle tourna la tête et contempla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était plutôt petite et vide de tous meubles à part une commode branlante et une cruche en terre cuite. Son sac à dos était posé près d'elle. Il y avait une seule fenêtre, exiguë, qui peinait à éclairer toute la "chambre" et au fond, une porte de bois. Elle n'était en aucun cas dans une chambre. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de cachot moyenâgeux.

Elle se toucha la crane du bout des doigts et hoqueta de surprise; le haut de sa tête était entièrement enroulée par un bandage épais et rêche. Elle tata doucement la base de sa nuque te faillit hurler de douleur. En serrant les dents pour ne pas crier elle chercha à sentir l'étendu de la blessure. Après un bref examen elle conclut qu'elle avait une entaille d'au moins 8 centimètres, plutôt profonde et extrêmement douloureuse. Elle se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se blesser mais comme un flash dans son esprit, elle revit la cour pleine de gens déguisés, la voix qui criait et une forme flou lui heurter la tête.

Emmy resta immobile quelques minutes puis se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle faillit s'écrouler. D'un pas chancelant elle alla regarder l'intérieur de son sac et soupira; il contenait encore toutes ses affaires, comme si personne n'avait osé y toucher. Après tout c'était peut être le cas, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait affaire avec un soldat des services spéciaux! Elle le mit sur son dos. Poser la main sur la crosse de son M16 la rassura un peu. Elle avait toujours était la meilleure au tir. De loin la meilleure. Elle revoyait les visages mi- envieux mi- énervés des autres durant sa formation. Elle pouvait atteindre le centre d'une pièce de 1 euro à 50 mètres. C'était sa fierté, son seul véritable talent. Elle chantait mal, dansait mal, cuisinait mal et cousait mal, ce qui faisait la désolation de toute sa famille. Mais avec une arme dans la main elle avait comme un sentiment de puissance et d'invulnérabilité.

Elle repensa à l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Ce n'était pas le premier et surement pas le dernier mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas le prendre à la légère, c'est ce qui la différenciait des terroristes qu'elle combattait. Ils tuaient pour imposer leurs idées par la peur contrairement à elle qui ne tuait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir mais elle le faisait en pensant aux vies qu'elle sauvait. Toutes les semaines elle et son régiment déjouaient plusieurs tentatives d'attentat. Pour un terroriste tué, environ 100 vies de civils innocents étaient épargnées.

Elle sortit de son sac son ordinateur qu'elle alluma. En bas à droite, elle lut l'heure et la date; il était 11h54 et on était le lundi 27 juin 2018. Elle était donc restée inconsciente pendant 3 longs jours. Son ordinateur ne captait ni Wifi ni 4g ce qui était plutôt étrange. Presque toute la planète disposait d'un réseau performant d'internet. Emmy se demanda où elle avait bien pu atterrir. Elle soupira et cliqua sur l'onglet à l'effigie de l'aigle américain. Cette application était directement reliée à un réseau d'informations complexe via une application de l'armée et n'avait pas besoin d'internet. Elle consulta la liste des évènements récents avec surprise; aucun nouveau fait n'était répertorié depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, 3 jours auparavant. Soit rien de nouveau ne s'était passé, ce qui était fort peu probable, soit son ordinateur avait un problème. Il s'était peut être abimé pendant sa chute après les évènements dérangeants qui s'étaient produits dans le désert.

Emmy se releva et chancela un peu à cause de son lourd sac. Son corps la faisait encore souffrir. Elle commença à avancer tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte. Elle essaya de la pousser de l'épaule mais le battant ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle réessaya en y mettant plus de force mais c'était inutile, elle était enfermée.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- S'il vous plait ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Elle soupira de frustration et tambourina du poing contre la porte. Elle se faisait mal mais elle s'en fichait; elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée. Comme seul le silence daignait lui répondre, elle s'énerva:

\- Bordel de merde, vous allez ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Je suis un soldat de l'armée d'élite américaine alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de ma laisser sortir, c'est clair ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de ma garder enfermée sans motif valable !

Elle avait crié, espérant que quelqu'un allait l'entendre.

\- Elle est réveillée à ce que je vois, fit une voix masculine et trainante de l'autre côté du battant. Par contre je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle dit, cette garce.

\- On l'amène à Lord Stark ou on attend qu'elle se calme ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Faites-moi sortir de là ! Je suis claustrophobe ! Amenez-moi à votre lord machin-truc si vous voulez mais laissez-moi sortir! Cria Emmy d'une voix suppliante.

La porte s'ouvrit et Emmy qui y était adossée tomba par terre. Elle se fit relever sans ménagement par les deux gardes en faction. Ils étaient grands et aussi large que l'encadrement de la porte. Mais le plus étrange était qu'ils portaient des armures médiévales rutilantes et en parfait état. Ils la tenaient fermement par les avant-bras et quand elle tenta de se dégager, ils serrèrent encore plus fort.

\- Bonjours, messieurs. Je m'appelle Emmy et je …

\- Ferme là, femme.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Personne ne me parle sur ce ton !

Le soldat lui attrapa la mâchoire de ses mains gigantesques et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. S'il était effrayant de loin, de près, il foutait carrément la frousse. Il avait des petits yeux méchants enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des sourcils broussailleux et la bouche tordue dans un rictus méprisant. Il empestait la sueur.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sale morveuse ? Je suis un soldat de Winterfell, homme libre du nord, j'ai combattu aux côtés de Robert Baratheon lors de la révolte contre le roi fou ! Mais toi, misérable prisonnière, tu veux me donner des ordres ? Je te parle comme je veux, c'est clair ?

Il lui aboyait dessus et son visage était tellement proche de celui d'Emmy qu'elle pouvait compter les cicatrices qui lui mangeait le visage. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait Elle ne tiqua même pas au mot "prisonnière" tellement elle était effrayée.

\- Oui… bredouille-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bien, fit le soldat.

À contre cœur elle se laissa guider à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres et étroits jusqu'à un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils gravirent rapidement. Personne ne parlait. Puis le boyau s'élargit et déboucha sur un hall spacieux, aux murs de pierres grises percé de vitraux gigantesque. L'un représentait un homme brandissant un étendard brodé d'une tête de cerf, assis sur une sorte de fauteuil fait de pointes d'épées. Au fond de la salle, assis sur des chaises de bois imposantes, se tenait 3 hommes, habillés de fourrures sombres et de cuir. L'un, au centre, était grand, ne devait pas avoir plus de 40 ans et portait une barbe courte bien entretenue. Celui de droite était très vieux et n'avait plus que quelques cheveux blancs sur son crane froissé. Dans son regard brillait pourtant une sagesse et une intelligence profondes. Ce fut celui de gauche qui attira le plus l'attention d'Emmy. Si les deux autres se tenaient droits sur leurs sièges, celui-ci, qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgé qu'elle, était légèrement avachi et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il avait les cheveux noirs et bouclé, les yeux bleus et la peau pâle et laiteuse. Il était indéniablement très beau. Quand il la vit, il se redressa un peu, sans se départir de son air ennuyé.

Le soldat la poussa en avant puis s'agenouilla devant les 3 hommes.

\- Voici la personne dont je vous avais parlé, mon seigneur. Il y a trois jours, mon cheval lui est rentré dedans et elle est tombée dans l'inconscience. À la vue de ses habits étranges et de ces… choses… il brandit la paire de lunettes de soleil d'Emmy et tout le monde se pencha en avant pour les contempler. Elle possède un sac avec toutes sortes de choses étranges. Je n'ai pas osé y toucher, reprit le soldat d'une voix forte. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une sorcière ou d'une quelconque personne dangereuse.

\- Mais ce ne sont que des lunettes de soleil ! dit Emmy d'une voix excédée.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils trouvaient une simple paire de lunettes de soleil étrange. Au moins maintenant elle connaissait l'origine de sa blessure à la tête. Décidément elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce soldat de malheur.

\- Silence ! lui intima-t-il à voix basse et reprit plus fort. C'est pourquoi je l'ai placé en cellule le temps qu'elle se réveille afin qu'elle se présente à vous.

Il parlait avec une voix dévouée et regardait l'homme du centre avec admiration.

\- Merci, ser Farid. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mais à l'avenir consultez-moi avant d'agir.

Sa voix était ferme et pleine d'autorité. On ne pouvait que lui obéir. Il ferait sans doute un bon général. Il salua le colosse d'un signe de tête et s'adressa à Emmy:

\- Je suis Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaitre mademoiselle….

\- Emmy. Emmy Mac Dennery, monsieur. Je suis soldat du régiment spécial de l'armée d'intervention des États-Unis en Mauritanie de sud. J'aimerais contacter mon général en chef au plus vite pour organiser mon rapatriement vers mon lieu de service. Pourrais passer un coup de téléphone, s'il vous plait ?

Tous la regardaient comme si elle avait parlé en chinois. Ils avaient un air d'incompréhension stupide plaqué sur le visage. Le plus jeune la fixait d'un air intéressé. Elle crut bon de répéter:

\- Monsieur, pourrais-je téléphoner ?

\- Mais enfin, Emmy Mac Dennery, de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'un téléphone ? Et qu'est-ce que les États-Unis ?

Emmy laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Ils ne connaissaient ni le téléphone ni les États-Unis ? C'était impossible ! Tout le monde en avait au moins entendu parler. Ou alors elle était tombée sur une de ces sectes étranges dont les membres vivaient comme au 15eme siècle.

\- Vous n'avez pas de téléphone ? Ça c'est vraiment bizarre. Bon, avez-vous de la Wifi pour mon ordinateur?

\- Mestre Luwin, comprenez-vous de qu'elle dit ? demanda le jeune qui semblait plus s'ennuyer du tout.

\- Non, mon seigneur. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle raconte, dit le vieil homme. Mademoiselle Mac Dennery savez-vous au moins où vous êtes ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. D'après le climat elle était soit au nord de l'Europe soit au Canada. Mais les habits des hommes laissaient penser à un pays vaste où une communauté marginale pouvait passé inaperçu. Elle oublia l'Europe à cause de la langue; ils parlaient tous parfaitement anglais.

\- Je pense être au … Canada ?

Elle avait parlé en regardant ses pieds et releva la tête vers les hommes en face d'elle, attendant qu'ils approuvent sa réponse. Pourtant ils ne répondirent pas, la regardant comme un extraterrestre. Le jeune homme finit par prendre la parole.

\- Nous sommes au nord du continent de Westeros, au château de Winterfell.

Elle accusa le coup. Elle connaissait ses continents et était sure qu'aucun ne se nommait Westeros. Quant à Winterfell, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi pensez. Le soldat l'avait mentionné plus tôt. Visiblement c'était le nom du château dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ces hommes étaient vraiment bizarres. Leur ignorance était quasiment impossible. Alors doucement, sinueusement, une idée germa dans son esprit. Férue de lecture, durant toute son enfance elle avait dévoré des histoires fantastiques sur des mondes parallèles. Peut-être qu'elle vivait elle-même une aventure digne d'un de ces romans. Peut-être avait-elle changé de monde. Quoiqu'absurde, c'était la seule explication qu'elle trouvait.

\- Messieurs, êtes-vous vraiment certains de ne pas connaitre les États-Unis ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose de complètement fou mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Je viens d'un pays d'Afrique. J'y étais encore il y a quelques jours. J'y ai rencontré des hommes étranges qui m'ont attaqué. J'ai réussi à en tuer un mais le deuxième… sa voix s'étrangla. Plus elle parlait plus elle sentait qu'elle avait raison, et cela l'effrayait.

\- Continuez, fit Mestre Luwin.

\- Le deuxième était un vieillard. Il a dit quelque chose dans une langue étrange. J'ai senti mon corps échapper à mon contrôle, j'avais très peur. J'ai tenté de lutter mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Puis j'ai plongé dans un gigantesque feu. J'ai atterri dans la foret à environ 20 kilomètres d'ici.

Elle se sentait mal. Sa tête tournait. C'était trop pour elle. Elle s'écroula sous les regards étonnés des hommes présents.

* * *

 **Calypso2158:** **merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**

 **Marion:** **merci beaucoup ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit intéressant !**

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre que n'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire même s'il est un peu plus court que le précèdent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Jon était immobile. Son souffle était silencieux et formait une légère volute de vapeur dans l'air glacé avant de se faire disperser par le vent. Une biche broutait paisiblement à quelques mètres de lui. Il banda son arc en bois de chêne et visa. La flèche partit et plongea dans le cœur de l'animal qui s'effondra sans un bruit.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de sa proie. Il sortit un couteau de chasse de sa besace et commença à la dépecer. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur l'herbe mouillée et mis la carcasse de la biche sur son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de chasser pour se nourrir mais il faisait ça par plaisir. Il se répugnait à dire cela mais il aimait le sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il repérait, pistait puis abattait sa proie. C'était un des rares moments où il était le plus fort. À Winterfell, Robb le dépassait en tout. Il se battait mieux que Jon. Il était plus habile, plus fort et plus précis. Il parlait mieux que Jon. Il savait détendre l'atmosphère, se faire des amis facilement mais aussi rester sérieux. Il était plus Stark, mieux né, plus important que Jon. Il était aussi bien plus à l'aise avec les femmes; avec son physique avantageux, il n'avait aucun mal à séduire les filles des bannerets de leur père. Quand Jon était dans la même pièce qu'une jolie dame, il perdait tous ses moyens et évitait de parler sinon il plombait l'ambiance. Malgré sa jalousie, Jon n'arrivait pas à détester Robb. C'était son frère et un lien fort les unissait. N'en déplaise à Catelyn Stark.

Jon se pressa le pas. Il avait hâte de rentrer à Winterfell. Son ventre gargouillait depuis une bonne demi-heure et il rêvait d'un bon ragout. En chemin, il croisa des hommes de son père qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Un jour, lui aussi serait chevalier. Il rêvait de parcourir les routes royales, l'épée au côté, pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Il soupira; cela n'arrivera jamais. Qui adouberait un bâtard ?

Il arriva à Winterfell rapidement. Après un rapide passage au garde-manger pour déposer le corps de la biche, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il emprunta les couloirs réservés aux domestiques pour pouvoir arriver au niveau des balcons qui encadraient la salle. Il adorait cet endroit. De là, il entendait et voyait tous sans pour autant être à la vue de tous. Parfait pour lui, donc.

Au milieu de la salle, en face de son père, de Robb et de mestre Luwin, il y avait une jeune femme qui parlait. Elle lui tournait le dos et la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était son volumineux sac à dos.

\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose de complètement fou mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Je viens d'un pays d'Afrique. J'y étais encore il y a quelques jours. J'y ai rencontré des hommes étranges qui m'ont attaqué. J'ai réussi à en tuer un mais le deuxième...

Sa voix lui parvenait, clair et forte. Pourtant plus elle parlait plus elle se repliait sur elle-même et semblait chercher ses mots. Jon, qui ne comprenait rien aux femmes, se demanda ce qui se passait. La jeune fille s'exprimait de façon étrange et avait un accent qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé en 17 ans mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que cette fille ne venait pas d'ici. Même ses habits lui paraissaient bizarres. À part Arya, il n'avait jamais vu de filles en pantalon.

\- Continuez, fit Mestre Luwin.

\- Le deuxième était un vieillard. Il a dit quelque chose dans une langue étrange. J'ai senti mon corps échapper à mon contrôle, j'avais très peur. J'ai tenté de lutter mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Puis j'ai plongé dans un gigantesque feu. J'ai atterri dans la forêt à environ 20 kilomètres d'ici.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé et Jon du tendre l'oreille et déployer des trésors d'attention pour comprendre la fin de sa phrase. Puis elle s'évanouit. Le bruit de sa chute résonna dans la salle. Robb se leva et se dirigea vers l'étrangère. Il la secoua doucement pour tenter de la réveiller, en vain.

\- Père, elle s'est évanouit. Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Robb. Pourrais-tu la mener jusqu'à une chambre dans la tour est ? Demande à ser Farid de t'aider.

\- Bien père, répondit Robb.

Le chevalier souleva la jeune fille sans ménagement et sortit, Robb sur les talons. Poussé par la curiosité, Jon descendit des balcons et les suivit. Son demi-frère le vit et lui lança;

\- Étrange n'est-ce pas ! Regarde ses habits ! Je me demande vraiment d'où elle sort celle-là.

Jon approuva d'un signe de tête. Ser Farid gravit rapidement les marches vers la tour, comme si l'étrangère ne pesait rien. Ses bras étaient aussi épais que des troncs d'arbres, aussi Jon ne se faisait aucun souci pour lui. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et le chevalier déposa la jeune fille sur le lit. Il lui enleva son sac à dos et le posa près d'elle. Là, Jon eut tout le loisir de la détailler.

Elle était plutôt grande et très musclée pour une fille. Elle avait les épaules carrés et le corps svelte. Son visage était un peu trop long, sa bouche bien dessinée et son nez légèrement tordu, comme si elle se l'était cassé plusieurs fois. Sa peau était mate à cause du soleil et ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait à la poitrine, étaient noirs comme de l'ébène. Mais le plus marquant restait la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage. Elle partait de sa tempe droite pour disparaitre au niveau de sa mâchoire. Très fine et blanchie par le temps, elle lui donnait un côté dangereux. Jon conclut qu'elle était attirante. Ce n'était pas une beauté, au sens propre du terme, mais elle avait un air exotique tout à fait charmant.

\- Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?

Jon sursauta. Perdu dans la contemplation de l'étrangère, il n'avait pas entendu que son frère lui parlait.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est vraiment étrange. Elle vient d'où ?

\- Personne ne sait vraiment. Ser Farid l'a heurté avec son cheval dans la cour il y à trois jours. Elle dit qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici, répondit Robb en regardant la jeune fille qui commençait à s'agiter sur le lit.

\- Ça c'est sur… regarde ses habits et son bronzage ! J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi elle parlait tout à l'heure. Tu sais "téléphoner", "États-Unis"…

D'un naturel curieux, Jon aimait bien tout savoir. Il pensait qu'en emmagasinant un maximum d'informations il serait prêt à parer toutes les éventualités.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, dit Robb en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je dois aller voir mestre Luwin, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Tu veux bien rester la jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je te préviens dès qu'elle se réveille.

Robb disparu dans le couloir et Jon resta seul avec l'étrangère. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Son front était barré de trois plis et son corps tremblait. Jon ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il attrapa son bras. Il était brulant et moite. Elle avait de la fièvre. Il se leva prestement et alla chercher une cruche pleine d'eau fraiche et un linge pour lui éponger le front. Il descendit en courant les escaliers, ne voulant pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

\- Robb, il faut me croire ! Il faut la croire ! Je sais que ça parait fou, mais je suis allé voir à la bibliothèque après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Il y a un vieux livre auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention mais dont le thème coïncide avec l'arrivée de cette jeune fille.

Jon reconnut la voix de mestre Luwin. Il s'arrêta et se fit discret. Il voulait entendre la suite.

\- Explique-toi, fit Robb et sa voix grave résonna dans les escaliers.

\- Il parle d'une personne inconnue qui serait apparue mystérieusement et dirait ne pas venir d'ici.

\- Ça c'est donc déjà produit… ton livre dit-il d'où viennent ces personnes ?

\- Non, monseigneur, hélas. Mais il y a néanmoins une chose étrange. La dernière fois, l'étranger est apparu à l'endroit exacte où des adorateurs du dieu Rouge faisaient leurs sacrifices.

\- J'aimerais lire ce livre.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous l'apporte après le souper ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Puis ils descendirent et disparurent dans les dédales de Winterfell.

Jon avait envie d'en savoir plus. Cette histoire d'adorateurs du dieu Rouges faisait froid dans le dos mais avait piqué sa curiosité. Il avait toujours été friand des récits terrifiants et étranges.

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa course folle, à la recherche de linges propres et d'eau.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps moite collait aux draps sur lesquels elle était allongée. Sa tête brûlait et un peu de transpiration lui gouttait dans les yeux.

Ca faisait deux fois qu'elle se réveillait dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'aimait absolument pas ça. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle qui détestait perdre la maitrise des choses qui lui arrivaient.

Cette chambre était nettement plus confortable que la précédente. La literie était propre et douillette et de grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce. À sa gauche, un jeune homme brun tenait un linge blanc et lui épongeait le front doucement. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du réveil d'Emmy. Les yeux mi-clos elle en profita pour étudier ses habits. Toujours aussi moyenâgeux et étranges. Elle n'était définitivement plus chez elle. Elle n'avait plus peur. Jusque-là, à part le colosse, un certain ser Farid, tout le monde avait été assez gentil avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. S'ils avaient voulu lui faire du mal, ils l'auraient fait pendant son sommeil. Or elle était toujours en vie.

Elle hésita un peu puis lança un faible;

\- Bonjour.

Le jeune homme sursauta et s'écarta vivement d'elle. Ses joues, mangées par un barbe de trois jours, rosirent un peu.

\- Qui es-tu ?demanda Emmy, d'une voix déjà plus forte.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un peu, puis bafouilla un simple;

\- Jon Snow.

\- Bien, bonjour Jon Snow. Je suis Emmy Mac Dennery. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- Seulement une demi-heure.

Il avait une voix grave et profonde. Étonnement solennelle pour quelqu'un de son âge. Son visage aussi était austère. Beau, mais austère. Emmy se demanda ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là aussi jeune.

Il y eu un silence. Emmy avisa le linge toujours dans la main de Jon et le regarda gentiment.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je te suis très reconnaissante.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Puis il darda son regard sombre sur elle et dit:

\- J'étais là quand tu as parlé avec Lord Stark et Robb. C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Tu n'as pas l'air bête, alors je suppose que tu l'avais deviné.

Jon rosit un peu plus mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas la presser. Elle lui dirait d'où elle venait quand elle le déciderait. Débarquer dans un endroit inconnu devait être assez perturbant. Jon respectait ça.

\- Merci de ne pas me faire subir un interrogatoire, fit Emmy comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je me sens mieux, tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais rester allongée encore un peu.

Emmy soupira. Décidément, tous les hommes étaient pareils. Que ce soit ici ou chez elle, les hommes la pensaient toujours aussi faible et incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

En prenant appui sur ses bras, elle se leva difficilement. Une fois debout, elle regarda Jon avec un air satisfait mais celui-ci ne dit rien, le visage impassible. Sans se retourner il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attends ! dit Emmy, avant qu'il ne soit sorti de la pièce.

Jon revint sur ses pas et se planta devant Emmy sans un mot.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais là quand j'ai parlé à…

\- Lord Stark.

\- Pourquoi "lord" ? C'est un noble ?

\- Oui, fit Jon. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Mais avant qu'Emmy puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il retrouva un air neutre.

\- Quand j'ai parlé à lord Stark, j'ai évoqué les téléphones. Tu te rappelles ?

Il acquiesça. Emmy voulait s'assurer qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle s'approcha de son sac, posé à côté de la tête de lit et l'ouvrit. Elle farfouilla quelques instants puis brandi son téléphone portable.

Extrêmement fin, il était gris perle et son écran était assez grand. À la pointe de la technologie, il possédait un système de recharge à l'énergie solaire, grâce à des panneaux incrusté sur la coque. C'était un bel objet, très cher mais pratique et performant. Emmy l'agita sous le nez de Jon puis lui tendit pour qu'il l'examine.

\- Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

Il nia de la tête. Ses sourcils noirs, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, s'agitaient alors qu'il regardait le téléphone sous tous les angles. Il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir.

\- Jamais vu de ma vie…

Emmy soupira. Alors c'était vrai. Elle n'était plus chez elle, perdue dans un lieu étrange et moyenâgeux. Penser à comment elle avait atterri là lui donnait le tournis. Son esprit rationnel était mis à mal.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait quitté; ses amis, sa famille, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, ses labradors Axus et Tobby, les dessins de sa petite sœur accrochés dans sa tente, les photos du lycée… Elle se demanda si elle les reverrait un jour. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse la parcourir mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle devait s'organiser pour survivre dans ce lieu étrange. Elle se fit mentalement une liste des choses à faire pendant que Jon, mal à l'aise de son long silence, tripotait nerveusement les plis de sa tunique.

\- Récapituler tout le matériel en sa possession.

\- Se renseigner sur les lieux

\- Aller parler à ce "Lord Stark"

Une fois qu'elle aurait fait ces trois choses elle serait sereine mais pas avant. Elle tourna son visage vers Jon.

\- Pourrais-je aller parler à ton père s'il te plait ? demanda Emmy.

Jon parut sincèrement surpris.

\- Mon père ?

\- Eh bien oui, Lord Stark !

\- Mais comment as-tu deviné ?

Elle eut un regard entendu.

\- Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! C'est facile à voir si on sait regarder.

Jon était stupéfait mais ravi. Décidément il aimait bien cette étrangère. Elle était charmante, intrigante et perspicace. Ils allaient bien s'entendre.

\- Tu veux voir … mon père ? fit Jon, hésitant à dire le mot "père".

\- Oui s'il te plait, fit Emmy d'une voix aimable.

Le jeune homme se leva et fit signe à Emmy de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent de longs escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient au pied d'une tour haute qui surplombait la cour du château de son ombre menaçante. La terre battue colla aux bottes d'Emmy lorsqu'elle traversa la cour pour aller, à la suite de Jon, vers la salle de réception où Lord Stark et Mestre Luwin l'attendaient. Ils étaient assis solennellement sur leurs trônes de pierre et dardaient leurs regards sombres sur Emmy qui se sentie soudainement très intimidée. Seul le jeune homme aux yeux bleus manquait.

Elle respira un grand coup et s'avança vers eux la tête haute. Elle était prête à tout leur raconter.

 **Voilà voilà ! La rencontre de Jon et d'Emmy ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que vous ne me détestez pas pour le retard ! Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **loveloveegypte** **:** merci pour ta review ! Même si moi je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira !

 **JujuVampirette** **:** merci pour ta review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie mon travail ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà 2 ans que j'ai arrêté cette histoire au bout de seulement 3 chapitres. En relisant le peu que j'avais écrit je me suis dit que ça serait bête d'abandonner. Je ne suis pas sure de continuer cette histoire jusqu'au bout ( Flemme et manque d'inspiration bonjour ) mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de temps en temps. C'est vos reviews qui m'ont décidé à écrire la suite, donc merci à vous !**

 **N'hésiter pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis ou commentaires ^^. Bonne lecture.**

Emmy n'était pas de nature docile. N'avais jamais apprécié recevoir des ordres que ce soit de ses parents ou de ses supérieurs dans l'armée. Cependant, elle acceptait d'obéir car elle respectait ses géniteurs, les généraux et les officiers. Ils étaient plus expérimentés, plus sages et infiniment plus réfléchis.

Mais recevoir des invectives bourrues de la part d'une brute sans cervelle, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que ficher son poing dans le nez épaté de ser Farid quitte à se mettre à dos toute la maisonnée Stark. Le chevalier semblait prendre un plaisir pervers à lui rappeler sa condition et à lui lancer son dédain à la figure.

 _« Une femme mal élevée et bonne à rien qui ne doit sa place ici qu'à la bonne volonté de Lord Stark. Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, tu aurais fini dehors dans la neige et on n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler de toi. Bon débarras. »_

Elle avait du mal à déterminer qui elle haïssait le plus ser Farid ou Lord -putain- Stark. Le seigneur, après l'avoir longuement écoutée, après avoir débattu avec mestre Luwin pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, avait jugé bon de la mettre au service de ser Farid jusqu'à ce que lumière soit faite sur les circonstance de son apparition. En tant que servante. Un autre mot pour dire esclave.

Elle lavait les habits puants de son « maitre » dans un torrent d'eau gelée jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses doigts, apportait ses repas depuis les cuisines en faisant attention à ne pas troubler la soupe, aérait ses appartements, nettoyait, récurait, lustrait son armure qu'il avait soin de salir tous les jours.

Le plus rageant était son incapacité à refuser. Elle rêvait d'envoyer au diable tous ceux qui la prenaient pur une femme de ménage mais Madame Bonnet, la servante supérieure, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle se devait d'être obéissante si elle souhaitait avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête et du bouillon dans son bol.

 _« Il y a longtemps, une servante qui faisait mal son travail a disparue pendant la nuit,_ lui avait raconté une vieille cuisinière après l'avoir entendu contester un ordre. _Mme Bonnet a dit qu'elle était partie pour Karhold entrer au service de lady Alys mais une fille affirme l'avoir vue se faire dévorer par des loups au pieds des murailles de Winterfell. Attention à toi, enfant. »_

Elle avait envie de hurler ou de s'arracher les cheveux ou les deux en même temps. Sa place n'était pas avec les lavandières et les cuisiniers mais auprès de son régiment à elle ne savait combien de kilomètres de là. Elle était entourée par des imbéciles moyenâgeux sexistes et des idiotes futiles et vaines. Certaines bonnes avaient bien essayer de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Avec force pouffements et commérages, elles avaient espéré faire d'elle la parfaite petite servante. Elle les avait éconduites avec violence, ignoré leurs mines outrées et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle préférait passer le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait à écouter avec nostalgie les musiques de son baladeur plutôt que de prendre part aux bavardes des bonnes.

Son pays lui manquait. Sa petite sœur lui manquait, ses chiens lui manquaient. Elle avait constamment un poids qui lui compressait la poitrine.

* * *

Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait le dallage du tour de garde. Quelques soldats conversaient autour de grands braseros en jetant de temps à autre un regard distrait vers le lointain. Les nuages couvraient l'horizon à la manière d'un édredon gigantesque et fondaient les confins du monde. La cité d'hiver, qui s'étendait autour du château, et les plaines environnantes avaient revêtu un manteau blanc. La route royale qui filait tortueusement vers le sud et le nord, formait une ligne boueuse foulée par les étalons des chevaliers ou par les mulets des rares marchants à s'aventurer au nord de Blancport.

Emmy avait trouvé refuge sur la plus haute tour du château, un édifice branlant et abandonné depuis ce qui semblait des siècles, au pierres infestées de mousse humide. A l'exception faite de quelques corneilles qui avaient établis leurs nids dans les interstices entre le plafond et les murs, l'endroit était désert à toute heure de la journée. Aucune bonnes ne venaient ici. « _Cette tour_ _est hantée_ », avait couinée une lavandière lorsqu'Emmy lui avait demandé comment s'y rendre.

Elle avait renoncé à emprunter les escaliers, qui refusaient apparemment de se laisser trouver, et avait grimpé simplement en haut de le tour à la force de ses bras avec une facilité qui avait surpris les charpentiers affairés à réparer les toits abimés par la dernière tempête.

Elle s'adossa à la pierre froide et sortit son téléphone. Elle tapa, les larmes aux yeux, un message pour sa sœur _« Salut ma grande, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. J'espère pouvoir rentrer bientôt mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir. Je t'aime fort et je pense à toi »._ Elle appuya sur 'envoyer' et attendit. L'espoir la prenait toujours que miraculeusement son sms s'envoie mais, sans surprise, au bout de quelques instants un message d'alerte s'afficha sur l'écran « pas de réseau, message non-envoyé. Réessayer plus tard ».

Un raclement léger lui fit lever brusquement la tête. Elle ne vit rien tout d'abord puis une petite main apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'agrippa au lierre qui poussait entre les pierres et hissa avec dextérité un corps souple qui sauta à l'intérieur de la tour. Le garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, épousseta son vêtement de cuir avant de plonger son regard brun dans les orbes vertes d'Emmy.

Visiblement surpris de trouver quelqu'un en un tel endroit, il fronça les sourcils, recula, se pris les pieds dans un morceau de bois pourri qui devait jadis appartenir au plafond et tomba sur les fesses en un pouf comique.

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Emmy en retenant son rire.

Le garçon se releva, rouge de honte.

\- Oui, ma dame.

Emmy sourit avec bienveillance

\- Je ne suis pas une dame. Je ne suis que la servante de ser Farid. Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaitre…

\- Brandon Stark, lui répondit-il. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent pendaient sur son front pale. Comment es-tu montée ?

\- J'ai grimpé. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les escaliers.

Bran souffla de surprise et allant s'asseoir à côté d'Emmy.

\- Je pensais être le seul à savoir grimper à Winterfell.

\- Je ne suis ici que depuis deux semaines, c'est normal. Tu grimpes drôlement bien pour ton âge, elle ajouta avec un sourire.

Brandon rougit de plaisir sous le compliment et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Emmy, à la recherche, semblait-il, de chaleur. La tour n'était pas en effet très bien abritée et le vent d'engouffrait en hurlant par la fenêtre. Quelques flocons de neige parvenaient à s'engouffrer entre les vielles tuiles du toit pour venir d'échouer sur le parquet moisi.

Elle couvait le petit d'un regard chaud et attendrit. Avec ses lèvres pleines, ses fossettes, ses bouclettes brunes et ses joues rougies par le froid, Brandon Stark avait tout d'un ange tombé du ciel. Emmy devait se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort.

Il lui parla pendant longtemps des endroits qu'il préférait escalader, des meilleurs points de vue pour observer l'activité du château. Il lui montra comment il agrippait les prises avec ses petits doigts, comment ses orteils lui conféraient équilibre et stabilité en se vantant qu'il ne tombait jamais.

\- Mère ne me laisse jamais grimper. Je dois me cacher d'elle sinon elle dépêche ser Rodrik pour me surveiller.

\- Tu devrais écouter ta mère. Tu pourrais mourir d'une mauvaise chute.

Bran lui offrit un regard boudeur, visiblement ennuyé qu'elle donne raison à Lady Catelyn. Il aimait trop grimper pour se laisser clouer au sol.

Emmy souffla puis pris la main du petit dans la sienne

\- On va faire un marché, toi et moi.

Elle venait d'obtenir en un instant toute l'attention du gamin qui la fixait désormais avec un regard intéressé.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux grimper, viens me chercher et je viendrais avec toi. Je pourrais même t'apprendre comment descendre en rappel et baliser des voies. Cela rassurera ta mère.

 _« Et moi également , »_ se garda-t-elle d'ajouter.

Ce qu'elle se gardait de dire, c'était que ce marché l'arrangeait fortement. Si le petit lord requérait sa compagnie, ser Farid serait bien obligé de la laisser partir. Ainsi, adieu linge sale et botte crottée. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Bran hocha la tête et serra la main d'Emmy dans la sienne avec un sourire ravi

\- Entendu !

* * *

Ce soir-là, un banquet allait avoir lieux et le château était en effervescence. Les cuisines résonnaient d'ordres criés à l'intention de marmitons débordés et le doux fumet des plats -biche farcie, faisan rôti, compote de prune et de figues, blé soufflé au miel- embaumait l'air. Une grande agitation régnait dans les couloirs et les bonnes tremblaient presque d'excitation. Elles piaillaient d'une voix aigüe que tel chevalier allait venir et déblatéraient sans fin à quel point la robe de telle grande dame allait être belle.

Emmy eut du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de domestiques qui s'agitaient. Winterfell lui faisait l'effet d'une ruche en pleine activité.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à rejoindre sa chambre, Emmy trouva une robe sur son lit. Une belle pièce, taillée dans un tissu souple et douillet, brodée de manière délicate au niveau du col et des manches. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été une fan de robes ou de jupes mais elle devait admettre que celle-ci lui plaisait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle la souleva pour mieux la contempler, un petit papier tomba sur le sol. Elle le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

 _« Chère Mademoiselle Mac Dennery,_

 _Je souhaite vous convier au banquet de ce soir. Mon frère Bran m'a longuement parlé de vous et je souhaite, moi aussi, avoir le plaisir de faire votre connaissance,_

 _Robb Stark. »_

Ainsi, elle allait devoir diner avec les seigneurs ce soir. Impossible de décliner l'offre du futur lord de Winterfell. Elle allait devoir agir comme une jeune fille douce et docile, faire attention à ne pas froisser ses hôtes et parler poliment. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il lui restait 2 heures à tuer avant le diner.

Elle alluma son enceinte et, une fois s'être assurée que personne ne trainait dans les parages, lança sa chanson préférée. La musique sur laquelle, en dansant un slow lors du bal de fin d'année, elle avait reçu son premier baiser. La musique que les hauts parleurs de la voiture de son copain du lycée crachaient lors qu'elle coucha avec lui pour la première fois. Une musique qui avait accompagner ses cuites et ses ruptures. Tant de souvenirs d'une vie qui lui semblait déjà si lointaine.

La mélodie fit monter en elle une vague de nostalgie qui le submergea et le laissa pantelante et au bord des larmes.

* * *

Un brouhaha joyeux régnait dans la grande salle de Winterfell. Ned Stark avait invité nombres de lord et de lady pour célébrer les 15 ans de Sansa. Si la plupart des convives étaient déjà arrivés, Robb ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'Emmy qu'il avait pourtant invité personnellement. Il était allé jusqu'à pousser sa mère à lui céder une des meilleures places à la table seigneuriale, juste à sa droite, bien qu'elle ne soit issue d'aucune grande maison, pour qu'il puisse converser avec elle. Il ressentait de la déception et en même temps une pointe d'agacement.

Il repéra Jon à quelques mètres, assis avec les métayers et les gardes de Winterfell. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser, le vin aidant. Robb fut pris de l'envie soudaine d'aller le rejoindre et de quitter la table; il avait l'air d'un idiot avec un place vide à côté de lui.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Roose Bolton entra, flanqué de son fils. Sur son torse maigre était brodé l'écorché, symbole de sa maison. Ses yeux glacials balayèrent la salle et il alla saluer Lord Stark. Robb, qui avait cru un instant qu'Emmy allait passer la porte derrière eux, souffla d'exaspération.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon frère ? Quelque chose te contrarie ?

Arya le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur. Elle désigna la chaise vide d'un geste en leva un sourcil

\- Ton invité ne daigne pas se montrer, apparemment. Quel dommage.

\- Ferme-la, grommela Robb en la fusillant du regard.

Le repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Robb, morose, jouait distraitement avec ses couverts quand il entendit le bruit discret d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Il se retourna.

Emmy avait revêtu la robe qu'il lui avait fait porter. L'ivoire du tissu mettait en valeur sa peau bronzée et le col rond dévoilait la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux bruns battaient l'air le long de son dos. Visiblement brossés de frais, ils avaient l'air de de fils de soie noire et ondulaient doucement.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha à pas mesurés en le cherchant des yeux, il remarqua que plusieurs hommes la suivaient du regard, un sourire lubrique plaqué sur le visage. Certains fixaient sans honte le galbe de ses hanches où pendait une légère ceinture d'argent. Robb eut envie de se lever et de frapper ces hommes mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Ma dame, je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas, fit-il en la guidant galamment vers sa place.

\- Je suis désolée, monseigneur. J'ai cru pendant un instant ne pas avoir le courage de venir. L'idée de passer une soirée avec tant de monde m'effraie quelque peu.

Ses lèvres charnues étaient d'une jolie couleur rouge et ses cils, d'une longueur qui ferait pâlir Sansa d'envie, ombrageait ses yeux résolument baissés. Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas apprécier les regards qu'elle recevait.

\- Aucune inquiétude, ma dame, je resterai avec vous, lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Elle s'assit à sa droite. Bran, content de la voir, l'apostropha bruyamment

\- Emmy ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! Je vais pouvoir parler à mère de notre marché. Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Bran. Je suis sure qu'elle va être ravie que son petit grimpeur ait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

Robb remarqua une incroyable tendresse apparaitre dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait lui inspirer un tel sentiment. Après tout, elle ne connaissait Bran que depuis quelques jours.

Les plats furent servis peu après. Une farandole de gibiers en sauce, d'oiseaux grillés et de soupes odorantes furent apportés par les cuisiniers. Des clameurs montaient des tables où les convives, de plus en plus avinés, commençaient à manger. Emmy descendait coupe de vin après coupe mais ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par l'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait tandis que Robb, après quelques pintes d'une bière brune et mousseuse, sentait sa tête lui tourner quelque peu.

\- J'ai entendu dire que de la musique étrange sortait de ta chambre, commença Arya avec un regard où brillait de la curiosité. Septa Moragne m'a aussi dit que tu avais tout un tas de choses bizarres dans ton sac à dos quand tu es arrivée.

Emmy rougit. Robb cru d'abord que la question l'importunait mais elle s'empressa de répondre, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai une enceinte dernier cri qui me permet d'écouter ce que je veux, quand je veux, sans musiciens.

\- C'est quoi une enceinte ? demanda Bran, l'air curieux.

\- Eh bien... elle sembla chercher ses mots, c'est une petite boite qui contient des centaines de musiques différentes que je peux choisir d'écouter quand j'en ai envie.

Arya, follement intéressée, ouvrit grand les yeux et bombarda Emmy de questions en tout genre. Emmy répondait avec bonne grâce tandis que Robb la dévorait des yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas très approprié mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; elle était tellement différente des filles du nord, pales et chétives, qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, qu'il était attiré par elle comme un papillon par une flamme.

Abordé comme il l'était, Robb ne remarqua rien de regard désapprobateur que lui jetait Catelyn Stark ni de celui, envieux, de son frère Jon.


End file.
